The Manual
by Lady Casper-san
Summary: Absolute Boyfriend Rikko stumbles upon Night's manual and finds out exactly what he can do. Rikko x Night Lemon


**The Manual**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them, especially the hot studs Night and Soshi (pout)**

**Written for a challenge from a friend on GJ, this is my first ever Absolute Boyfriend lemon Fic. **

**Rated M (for Sexual Situations)**

**Pairing: Night x Rikku**

**Dedicated to: glimmer2 from GJ**

**

* * *

**

It had never occurred to her to actually pick it up and read its contents. Along everything that had been happening with the current chaos with Night and Soshi fighting each other, there was never much time for her to actually take a gander through its pages.

Now, it sat flat on the floor, poking her interest. Gaku-san had came and picked up Night to bring him in for a little bit of maintenance that would take up few hours. It had only been five minutes since he'd left and already she been brooding over the line of boredom.

Now the little blue book sat in front of her, tempting her to pick it up and see what it held. It only made sense for her to know everything there was to know about Night. After all what good was a manual if it was just collecting dust – right?

---

Night smiled to himself as he rushed back home to see his Rikku. After dealing with being away from her for almost four whole hours, he'd nearly flew out the doors of Gaku's office and toward the only thing he held dear – Rikku.

His feet screeched on the linoleum floor from the downpour outside, stopping just at the doorstep of Rikku's apartment. It was murky day, rain pouring from the skies that didn't seem to want to stop anytime soon.

A broad smile crossed his lips as he opened the door. Normally with Night, there was never really a need to lock the front door, since he was his own fighting machine but he didn't like how it sat in his stomach with it being unlocked when he wasn't there to protect her. He was going to have to make sure to say something to Rikku – but after he'd given her a good frisk _if she wanted him to. _

The living room was empty of anyone and the kitchen barren of his Rikku. Closing his eyes, he could hear the pounding of her heart beat and felt his finger twitch. Looking down he caught sight of his ring glowing a pure hot pink color. His eyes wide, he followed the racing heart beat until he came to the bedroom door.

His frown deepening, he cracked the door open to see a red faced Rikku sitting on her bed, a book clutched in her grasp. Just as the ring shown, her face was hot and her eyes were glued to the book. So lost in her reading, Night didn't draw any attention to himself until he was next to the bed, tapping her shoulder. She squeaked and jumped forward, covering the manual like it'd been a dirty magazine that she'd been caught reading.

Now Night was just lost.

"Rikku, did I scare you? I'm sorry that wasn't my intention." He glanced toward his girlfriend as she gave him an uneasy, nervous smile.

"Oh no, you just startled me a bit. I was sort of – er, out of it."

Her blush spread like wild fire over her face and fell even passed his vision under her pink sleeveless shirt. That was very different, even when Gaku had mentioned that they have sex.

His presence must have really been unnoticed for her to be this frazzled.

"Rikku, are you alright?" He held his hand up to show her the state of his ring. "You're acting odd."

As if someone had told her she was bare-naked in front of a bunch of people, Rikku's eyes bugged out of her head as she whimpered something or another about Gaku and his stupid gadgets.

Giving a tilt to his head, Night watched her reaction with wonder. Had he embarrassed her?

Rikku jumped off the bed and gave a nervous laugh. "Don't worry yourself Night, I'm perfectly alright. You might want to get that ring checked though." She wavered toward his hand and gave it a glare. Yeah, that ring really needed to go.

The book landed with a light thud by Night's foot. Rikku just barely dove for it when a pair of hands had already snatched it up.

"Rikku, why are you reading the manual to me?"

There was a blank look on her face that held no emotion or thought. Night waved a hand in front of her face, causing her to backup. Her foot caught itself on her bed sheet and she tumbled on top of the bed. "I wanted to know what you can do!" She said quickly, before covering her face in horror.

Now he would think she was a pervert. God, what on her Earth possessed her to look at that damn thing? Though she'd been bored, there were plenty of things to do besides read how and what Night could do in the sheets.

When no words assaulted her about being a hypocrite, she peeked through the gaps of her fingers and found Night looking through the book. "So did you find anything you liked in here?" He asked, not a bit bashful, as if they were talking of a great literature.

Rikku sputtered. "M-maybe. But really Night I was just bored and picked it up" she stopped when she saw a smirk pull at the corner of his lips. Turning the book around to show her a page she'd been reading intently on, he gave prodding stare.

"You seemed interested in this one a lot. The page is bent from you holding it for so long."

Now he didn't need to look at his ring to know how she felt. There was redness blaring on her cheeks as she took a look at what he was showing her. "Yeah, I did. A little." She shrugged, trying not to give it away that it had quickly turned into a fantasy of hers just as she read it.

A smirk pulled at his lips. So she did like it.

"You know, Rikku. Even though you may not want to have sex, that doesn't mean we can't have fun." He inclined his head toward the book. "I could show you a few things and never even remove any clothing.

Eyebrows furrowed in concentration, Rikku couldn't help her enthused voice anymore than she could help staring at Night's lips. It was hopeless. "You could?"

Night nodded.

She pursed her lips as she thought it over. If they didn't have sex then really they weren't going too far and if it did, she could always stop it before anything serious happened. Plus, Night wouldn't force anything more than what she was willing to do.

"How?"

There was no confident smirk or seductive lure in his eyes, only pure love shown through as he gently touched her skin. Feather like touches graced along her shoulders. A shudder went up her spine and she didn't think it had anything to do with her being sleeveless or the high skirt she was currently wearing that did it. Night slid the pad of his thumb along her neck, pushing down gently and tipped her head to one side. She went without a fight, floating in the air as he continued to trace and stopped at her collarbone. Leaning down, he kissed the apex of her neck and then lightly blew across her skin, causing another shudder.

Night was doing this to her.

Just when she thought all he would do was touch her arms and neck, he slipped a hand under her shirt and captured one pert breast in it.

She would have jumped had his hand been cold like she imagined, but instead it produced warmth and she almost cooed when he started to massage it.

Suddenly that warmth flooded throughout her body, making everything lucid and out of focus. The heaviness of the feel strengthened when Night's other hand moved down to tease her navel before slipping passed her skirt's band. And just like that, her heartbeat raced so quickly she thought her ribcage would bruise.

One minute her mind had been clouded and lost and the next, she became alert of everything that was going on. Instantly, the hand that had sunk down had stilled. Rikku looked to find Night's eyes wavering with uncertainty. If she didn't want this he wouldn't even try. There was nothing that would be worth hurting her.

When she made no move to stop him or encourage him he smiled at her and she couldn't stop herself from mirroring it.

He was sweet. Taking his time, his actions gentle not a burlesque to her fragileness.

There was no way he would harm her. She was giving him this to chance to show her that he could be as gentle and controlled as she wished.

His fingers skirted about her panty line and there was suction of air through parted lips.

"Relax Rikku," He purred against her ear, suckling at the end of it. Once again another shudder racked her body.

The heaviness returned and once again her eyes fell closed as she took a deep breath and tried to do exactly as Night had requested of her. Besides, she was the one that had been interested. Night was doing something for her without complaint, without any promise of compensation.

Night ran his fingertip beneath the line of the cotton and dipped it slowly until he found a heated mound that caused his beautiful Rikko to purr.

Wait – since when did women purr? Like a lightening bolt to the head an image popped into his mind, probably one that had been implanted when he was created to know of the female body and how to use it and pleasure it.

A smile played across his lips as he watched Rikko fist her fingers within her cloud blue sheets while he lightly played with her folds.

When his forefinger slipped a little further into the entrance, his hand was bumped. He quickly checked to find that Rikku had her eyes completely closed, her breath in short pants as she tried to buck her hips up again. Apparently whatever he'd learned, it was working and stroked her again.

A low moan escaped her small pink lips that had him excited to know that he was the cause of it.

This time he decided to try something different; he slipped a finger in, toying with one of the folds before plucking at her cleft. The sound of her moan made his ears sizzle.

Rikku hadn't felt anything like this before, though she was certain that after this she'd want to feel it again and again. He continued to work at her, filling her with yet another finger as she moaned at how close she was. Heat radiated off her skin, Night leaned down and kissed at the top of her mound. And just like that, Rikku had been pushed off that figurative edge with such a rush she was at a loss of air before she realized she'd been screaming Night's name.

Fire slipped through her veins like alcohol, clouding her mind with only images of Night and her, fucking each other. Licking her lips, Rikku pushed his hands away from her, curling her body into a feline stretch before she ordered him to drop his pants. Night gave her a curious look but did as he was told. She gasped at the sight before a wicked glee went across her face.

Okay, maybe she was turning into a cat? Night watched as she pulled herself up onto the back of her haunches and dragged him closer by the hip.

And then she did something he wouldn't have expected from her in a million years. With one quick tug to bring him closer, she grasped his member and slipped it into her warm hot mouth.

He nearly whimpered.

Rikku was surprised to find him so…big. It was strange to see him like this, though she couldn't deny that she had thought about what it looked like. Lifting her long dark lashes up, she caught sight of Night's face and nearly died.

His eyes were half closed, hands tightening into fists. She'd never known that even though he wasn't human, that he still reacted like one.

It made her heart beat faster all the more as she tried to concentrate.

She could feel him lightly keeping up with her pace against her hand that held his hip. The rythym stayed steady, long and measurable strokes of her mouth until something told her to flick her tongue along the tip. As she pulled out, she nearly lost all of him before giving the tip a good flick of her tongue. Night suddenly shuddered, startling her.

"Are you alright?" She asked quietly, afraid she had indeed did something wrong.

Night sighed, looking down at her as he disentangled her from his body. "No. But," He glanced down and decided it would be better to get his pants back. Swiftly, he pulled his pants up with one tug and saw Rikku's hurt look. "I just think its going too far."

He saw her eyes finally register his words and a blush crept along her cheeks again. "Oh…you're probably right."

Night smiled and pulled her close to his chest as he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

After a few moments, he heard Rikku stutter something. "What?"

"I said," she cleared her throat "can we do skill number 7 tomorrow?"

It was Night's time to blush.

"Sure, but you would have to take you're clothes off and I'm sure you don't want to-" He was silenced from his tirade by a pair of lips that had him moaning.

"After today's performance, that won't be a problem."

_fin_


End file.
